1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper folding device for folding sheets of paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper folding devices have been developed to reduce the time and manpower involved when folding a large volume of paper sheets, such as leaflets, handbills, circulars and the like. However, it is noted that conventional paper folding devices seldom incorporate self-alignment mechanisms for aligning the paper sheets during the folding operation to avoid jamming of the device.